Locuras en San Valentin
by The Ladycat69
Summary: Minerva McGonagall buscando una manera de acabar con ciertos problemas entre los alumnos del último año, llevo a cabo para los estudiantes unas citas a ciegas por el mes de la amistad, con la esperanza de que nuevos lazos surjan entre ellos. Ahora todos en sus citas a ciegas se encontraban atrapados dentro de unas esferas mágicas, nada menos que con la persona menos inesperada.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este mundo maravilloso de Harry Potter, le pertenecen exclusivament ROWLING. Solo los tome un ratito prestado para la realización de este mini-fic.

**Nota de autor:** Los personajes de este mini-fic es posible que sean un (OoC) para darle dramatismo a la trama.

**Dedicatoria: **Dedicado a los seres que saben perdonar, olvidar y amar. Como a todas esas fanáticas maravillosas del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, que nos alegran el día con sus historias.

Sin darle mas larga al asunto, pues a leer se ha dicho…

* * *

Locuras en San Valentín

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 1

Un año después de concluir la guerra, los estudiantes retornaban nuevamente al colegio de Hogwarts. Así que con los meses iban dejando la rivalidad, los rencores y lo más importante, el pasado. Comenzando los estudiantes más jóvenes a fraternizar entre ellos, formándose así nuevos lazos de amistad entre las cuatro casas.

Pero lamentablemente esos lazos de amistad no se formaron entre los estudiantes del último año de Hogwarts, incluyendo aquellos que regresaron a terminar dicho año, aun tenían problema para lograr tal amistad, olvidar los rencores o el pasado, reflejándose día a día en el rechazo hacia una de ellas.

Ahora Minerva McGonagall nueva directora del colegio de magia y hechicería camina de un lado a otro por su oficina, buscando una solución para los estudiantes del séptimo año, una solución que lograra la unión definitiva y permanente entre las casas.

-No se qué hacer—dijo caminando de un lado a otro…-¿Cómo lograr tal milagro?—

Se preguntaba una y otra vez la nueva directora, como si la respuesta a sus suplicas fuera a llegar del cielo o en el más extraño de los casos, de un enorme retrato.

-Porque tan preocupada Minerva…llevas ratos dando vueltas—dijo suavemente el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, que la observaba desde hace una hora.

-No sé qué hacer Albus…no se qué hacer—le repitió a la pintura.

-Calma Minerva, calma que todo al final tiene solución—

-No se qué hacer para terminar con la tensión que hay entre los estudiantes del séptimo, ni siquiera se hablan—dijo algo exaltada.

-No me digas—

-Es increíble cuando son ellos los que deberían dar el ejemplo a los más jóvenes, sobre el perdón, sobre olvidar. Pero no, resulta que ellos aun están con la cuestión de las casas rivales, rencores, ese tira y jala, como si después de la guerra eso importara—

-Solo hay que darles tiempo—

-No creo que sea tiempo lo que necesiten—

-Y que me dices de los Slytherin, acaso ellos…—

-Se que los Slytherin lo intentan pero…—

-Siempre habrá diferencias…son jóvenes—

-Diferencias Albus…pensé que con el intercambio de regalos en Navidad las cosas cambiarían…pero no, solo los más jóvenes están mostrando mas madures que los ya adultos, al compartir sin importar a que casa pertenezcan—

-Interesante—dijo como el que no quiere la cosa.

-¿Que es interesante?—dijo mirando el cuadro del antiguo director.

-Nada no me hagas caso…a menos que…—dijo con la mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

-A menos que…dime por favor—

-El día de San Valentín será este fin de semana, ¿no es así?—

-Así es… ¿y?—

-Ese sería un hermoso día para que fraternizaran—dijo con una amable sonrisa…-Un hermoso día para que se conozcan unos a otros—

-Pero como podría lograr ese milagro, Albus. Tu sabes que tanto los Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, en especial los Griffyndor son algo orgulloso, sin contar que los Slytherin lo son mucho más…ninguno de los de séptimo quiere dar el primer paso—

-Solo hay una forma para que todos den el primer pasito—

-¿Cómo?—pregunto casi en un grito.

-Un caballero y una dama de diferentes casas…en una cena de amistad—

-¿Una cena de amistad? Pero como lograr que algo así suceda…soy bruja pero no hago milagros—

-Sencillo mi querida amiga—dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa…-Con una cita a ciegas, esa sería una forma de mezclarlos—

-¿Cita a ciegas?—pregunto un poco dudosa de la idea.

-Si…una cita a ciegas—

-Pero podría formarse un alboroto en cuanto sepan a quien les toco o…—

-No…porque ya en su cita no habrá marcha atrás—

-No sé si funcionaria…porque lo más seguro desearan terminar su cita ante de que empiece—

-Es posible…pero si envías a las parejas a un lugar designado, no tendrán forma de escapar hasta concluir su cita—

-Tratas de decirme que los obligue a tener una cita a ciegas, a todos los estudiantes del séptimo año—dijo con los ojos desorbitados.

-Obligar es una palabra muy fea…solo será un empujoncito, lo demás dependerá de ellos—

-Como saber a quienes debo emparejar, para que tengan un día de amistad sin intentar estrangularse—

-Usando las esferas mágicas, ellas sabrán que jóvenes son compatible para entablar una posible amistad—

-Es una idea descabellada—

-Si…pero no es mala. Solo piénsalo, si encontraras la forma de que los jóvenes se queden a terminarla…sería un gran paso para ellos—

-Si pero como…—

-Las esferas mágicas pueden crear un ambiente hermoso con las cuatro estaciones, un hermoso lugar en donde puedan darse la oportunidad de conocerse, de ver que tienen algo más en común que la magia—dijo soltando un suspiro…-Oh Minerva, será un lugar en donde lazos de amistad se formen o el más dulce amor surja entre las cenizas que ha dejado esta terrible guerra—dijo teatralmente.

-¡POR MERLIN ALBUS, TIENES RAZON…ES UNA EXCELENTE IDEA!—grito emocionada la antigua profesora de Transformaciones…-No tendrán más remedio que hablar, fraternizar, conocerse y…será maravilloso para ellos—

-Me alegro poder ayudarte amiga mía—

-Sabía que podía contar con tus consejos…lo anunciare en la cena de esta noche—dijo caminando hacia la salida…-Gracias Albus—viendo como hacia un gesto con la cabeza.

Minerva McGonagall complacida con la idea del antiguo profesor de Hogwarts, salió con una enorme sonrisa de su oficina. Mientras la imagen del retrato de Severus Snape parecía que sufriría algún colapso por el grito que soltó.

-¡ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO!—

-¿Loco porque Severus?—pregunto con cierta inocencia.

-Como que porque…solo a ti se te ocurre sugerirle a la directora McGonagall semejante disparate—

-Calma Severus calma, mira que no es ningún disparate…bueno quizás un poquito—

-Como pretendes que me calme con semejante ideota—

-Es una maravillosa idea—

-Albus no te ofendas, pero aun después de muerto te sigue faltando un tornillo—

-No me ofendo buen amigo…ya que me faltan varios tornillos—dijo alegremente.

-Qué bueno que te parezca divertido…acaso sabes lo que pensaran los Slytherin o los otros cuando lo sepan—

-La guerra ha cambiado a muchos amigo mío…es tiempo de sanar heridas y…—

-Basta de esa palabrería que no funciona conmigo—

-Si ya lo sé…pero tenía que intentarlo—

-¡Dumbledore!—

-Calma Severus…solo lo hice porque necesitan un empujón, ya que solos no darán el primer paso—

-Por eso sugeriste semejante locura—

-Todo puede pasar en el día de la amistad—dijo soltando un suspirito.

-Si…será un loco San Valentín—dijo soltando un bufido…-Tu y yo sabemos que lo Slytherin, no lo aceptaran…—

-Severus quieran o no lo aceptaran, Minerva se encargara de que así sea…como dije antes, solo necesitan un empujoncito—

-Y dale con lo mismo—

-Estoy convencido de que algo bueno, algo hermoso surgirá con cada cita…al menos eso espero—dijo volviendo a su estado original.

-Es lo que esperas…que Dios nos ampare—volviendo igualmente a su estado original.

Xxxxxxx

Minerva tras escuchar la idea algo descabellada del antiguo director, se le ocurrió como hacer una cita a ciega para unir de alguna forma las casas. Mientras ya sentada en su silla, con una sonrisa observaba a los estudiantes que comenzaban a llegar para la cena, algo que no paso desapercibido por el profesorado que empezaban a preocuparse por la reacción misteriosa de la nueva directora.

En cuanto los estudiantes tomaron asiento en sus respectivas casas, la directora McGonagall camino hacia la pequeña tarima, saludando a todos con una enorme sonrisa, antes del dar comienzo la cena.

-Es mi imaginación Harry o la profesora McGonagall se ve muy animada esta noche—

-Si...parece algo feliz Ron—

-Silencio chicos—susurro la castaña para que sus amigos guardaran silencio.

-Buenas noches a todos, antes de comenzar con el banquete que los dejara como siempre anonadado, tengo un anuncio que dar—dijo observando la reacción de curiosidad en los estudiantes…-Como todos sabrán el día San Valentín será mañana, pero lamentablemente cae viernes, por tal motivo he decidido que ese hermoso día no habrá clases—dijo provocando gritos de alegrías y aplausos…-Calma jóvenes calma, me alegro que les guste el anuncio. Pero esto no termina aquí, ya que ese día tendremos desde las seis de la tarde, una hermosa fiesta para ustedes en este gran salón—ganándose más aplausos…-Pero tal actividad será menos para los estudiantes del séptimo año, para ustedes tengo algo muy especial que me gustaría discutir en cuanto terminen su cena, así que no se retiren al concluir…muchas gracias y que empiece el banquete—dijo levantando las manos concluyo así no más.

-¿Que crees que sea?—pregunto Ron mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores.

-No lo sé…pero debe ser algo muy especial—

-Tal vez es una fiesta diferente…ya este será nuestro último año—dijo Ron metiéndose en la boca un bocado de patatas.

-Solo nos queda esperar chicos—dijo Hermione, continuando su charla con Ginny.

-Sera genial…algo me dice que será genial—susurro Ron emocionado sin sospechar la sorpresita que todos iban a tener.

Xxxxxxx

Varias horas después, la cena había concluido. Los estudiantes se habían retirado a sus respectivas salas comunes, menos los de séptimo que esperaban sentados frente a la tarima, preguntándose unos a otros qué era lo que la nueva directora de Hogwarts les tenía preparado.

Al igual que los estudiantes, todo el profesorado que se encontraba presente se preguntaba lo mismo, temiendo lo peor al reconocer esa sonrisa desquiciada en su antiguo director. Así que unos minutos después, Minerva se paro junto al profesorado, mirando con tristeza como los Slytherin se mantenían al margen, distanciados de las otras casas, animándose mas que nunca a continuar con la idea descabellada de las citas a ciegas.

-Sé que tienen que estar preguntándose qué es lo que les tengo preparado—

-Pues si profesora—respondió la castaña.

-Como nosotros—dijo Hagrid intrigado.

-Pues no los hare esperar más—dijo con una sonrisa…-Como habrán escuchado este viernes o sea mañana será San Valentín—viendo como todos asentían…-Por tal motivo se me ha ocurrido preparar para ustedes un ambiente que incluya las cuatro estaciones del año, un ambiente hermoso e inolvidable—

-Lo sabía, será genial—dijo Ron entusiasmado a Harry.

-Caballeros por favor—

-Disculpe directora McGonagall—

-O sea que pasaremos un día disfrutando las diferentes casas de las cuatro estaciones…una casa por cada estación, ¿no es así?—pregunto Harry.

-Eso no suena mal…nos divertiremos—esta vez Ron secundado por los compañeros de su casa.

-No señor Potter, ni señor Weasley, no será por casa, aunque espero que si se diviertan—

-¿Entonces?—pregunto Hermione intrigada.

-Como decía señorita Granger, se han preparado unas esferas mágicas que de acuerdo a su personalidad, se formara una puerta enviándolos al ambiente escogido, pasando un día entero en alguna de las cuatro estaciones—dijo escuchando los murmullos de los estudiantes.

-Disculpe que la interrumpa profesora McGonagall—

-Si señorita Granger—

-Usted dijo que no sería por casas…entonces, ¿cómo se hará?—

-A eso iba en estos momentos. Se prepara de acuerdo a la cantidad de parejas—

-Disculpe, dijo parejas—

-Si señor Zabini…ya que irán en parejas de dos—

-Mas divertido será—dijo otra vez Ron riendo, seguido por los otros.

-No se harán parejas con las señoritas de sus casas, si es lo que está pensando señor Weasley—

-Creo que no entendemos bien profesora—esta vez fue Dean.

-Serán mezclados…las esferas mágicas se encargaran de mezclarlos como parejas—

-¿Para hacer que cosa?—preguntaron casi a coro.

-Para que tengan una cita…una cita a ciegas—dijo emocionadísima.

-¿QUE?—gritaron a coro no solo los estudiantes, sino también todo el profesorado.

-¿Que fue lo que dijo la directora, Hagrid?—pregunto el profesor Slughorn.

-Que habrá una fiesta de San Valentín—

-No lo otro—

-Lo de la cita a ciegas—

-Si eso creí escuchar…Dios mío—dijo tomando un trago de un frasquito que guardaba entre su túnica.

La directora McGonagall aprovechando el desconcierto de todos, continúo con el plan. Sin dejar ningún detalle, explico suavemente a los estudiantes como se haría todo para el día siguiente.

Explico que después del desayuno, exactamente a las 9:00 de la mañana, sin excepción se reunirían todos los del último año, en uno de los patios del colegio para coger una esfera, que enseguida lo trasladaría al lugar designado.

El traslado lo empezarían primero los jóvenes, para esperar en el sitio designado por la esfera a su cita a ciegas o sea a una de las señoritas. También explico que de acuerdo al ambiente, con un hechizo simple en cuanto entraran su vestuario cambiaria de acuerdo a la estación.

Pero lo más desconcertante para todos, fue cuando explico con una amplia sonrisa que en cuanto entraran, no había forma de retroceder hasta que el día de la amistad concluyera o sea, que estaría en parejas hasta la media noche, hora en la que se terminaría la fiesta que se había planeado para los otros estudiantes, que si habían aprendido a fraternizar con sus compañeros sin importar la casa.

Para cuando Minerva McGonagall termino de explicar todo, en especial que las varitas quedarían confiscadas por protección hasta que el día terminara, tanto como los estudiantes y el profesorado tenían la boca abierta, los ojos abiertos como platos, pareciendo un montón de pescados frisados allí parados.

-Ya que no hay preguntas, vayan a descansar porque mañana será un día maravilloso…buenas noches—sin nada más se retiro, dejando a todos allí parados como estatuas.

Así que como si fueran guiados por una fuerza extraña, los estudiantes se encontraban cada uno en su sala común, aun sin decir una sola palabra. Unos minutos después, estallo el apocalipsis, a penas salieron todos del estado de shock que se encontraban.

-¿QUE COJONES FUE ESO?—gritaron.

Por eso, si las paredes pudieran hablar, dirían a los cuatro vientos que fue la misma pregunta que retumbo fuerte y claro en las cuatro casas del colegio de Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxx

Parecía que las cuatro salas comunes estallarían en una guerra en común. Todos discutían sobre lo que había sucedido esa noche, llegando todos a la misma conclusión, que la directora se había perdido el juicio o en el peor de los casos, se le pego al fin la locura del antiguo profesor Albus Dumbledore.

Después de casi tres horas de discusión, tanto los Ravenclaw, como los Hufflepuff se habían resignado a la locura que les esperaba a primera hora de la mañana. Por otro lado los Griffyndor aun seguían discutiendo como locos, buscando alguna explicación lógica para lo que había pasado esa noche.

-Respira Ron…respira—

-Se volvió loca Hermione…se volvió loca—le dijo a la que nuevamente era su amiga, después de un corto noviazgo.

-No está loca…lo más seguro lo hizo por un buen motivo—

-¿Cuál? …que no sea la locura—volviendo a hiperventilar.

-Yo creo por cómo nos hemos estado comportando últimamente—

-También pienso lo mismo—esta vez fue Neville que se les unía a la conversación…-Creo que será una forma de fraternizar o…—

-¡Se volvió loca!—grito el pelirrojo tan rojo como su pelo.

-Deja de gritar Ron o te reventara la vena del cuello—esta vez fue Ginny.

-No puedo—

-En realidad dijo lo que creo que dijo chicas—uniéndose ahora Harry que al fin había salido del estado comatoso que se encontraba.

-Por decimas vez… ¡SI!—dijo Hermione que ya había asimilado lo que le esperaba.

-Hay Dios mío, quien me tocara—dijo Ron con los ojos desorbitados…-Lo más seguro con mi suerte, será una de esas locas de Slytherin—volviendo a hiperventilar.

-Hermione que crees de todo esto…porque te confieso que ahora lo encuentro bastante divertido—

-Pues Ginny, creo que será un día cargado de muchas sorpresas—

-Hay Dios mío, dijo sorpresas—dijo Ron volviendo a hiperventilar…-Me falta el aire—repetía rojo.

Mientras algo similar estaba pasando en la sala común de los Slytherin, todos discutían, gritaba o solo chillaban buscando una solución a la locura que les esperaba en solo unas horas.

-¡Acaso la directora se ha vuelto loca!—grito Draco caminando como león enjaulado.

-Creo que la locura de Dumbledore se le pego al final…porque no le veo otra explicación racional a lo que dijo la directora—dijo Zabini riendo por los nervios que ya estaban alterados.

-Definitivamente las locuras del viejo se le pegaron—esta vez fue Pansy.

-¿Que vamos hacer?—esta vez fue Astoria que se abrazaba a sí misma…-Y si mi cita a ciegas es un…es un…Griffyndor—comenzando a hiperventilar…-No puedo respirar…me falta el aire—

-Calma Astoria…solo respira—dijo Daphne abrazándola.

-No pienso tener ninguna cita a ciegas—dijo Draco…-Soy un Malfoy, un Slytherin que jamás se prestaría para semejante bajeza—

-Creo que eso a la directora le importa un carajo—dijo Blaise con una sonrisa que estaba poniendo nerviosa a las chicas.

-Nadie me ha obligar hacer algo que no quiero—dijo firmemente Draco.

-Ni a mi—dijeron a coro las chicas.

-Tenemos que buscar alguna salida…tenemos derechos, elección—

-Pansy preciosa, no tenemos derechos ni elección—dijo riendo.

-Blaise te juro que me estas alterando los nervios—dijo Astoria mas pálida que un papel.

-¿Yo?—pregunto con una enorme inocencia.

-¡SI TU!—

-¡Bueno déjenme pensar!—grito el platinado.

-Que hay que pensar…tendremos una cita a ciegas, sabrá Dios con quien—dijo divertido.

-Blaise te juro que si no te cayas, yo hare una locura esta noche—dijo Astoria.

-Ok…cierro el pico, pero que conste que eso no cambia lo que pasara mañana—

-Esto es una locura, una venganza…ella no puede obligarnos—dijo Pansy.

-Joder creo que ya lo hizo… ¿qué piensas Blaise…porque ahora tan callado?—pregunto Draco al verlo tan pensativo.

-Pero no querían que me callara el pico…pero respondiente mi queridísimo amigo, creo que puede ser una locura divertida…no se algo puede pasar, algo diferente… ¿no lo crees así Theo?—pregunto buscando apoyo en su amigo que se había mantenido al margen.

-Pues no se…solo nos queda espera—dijo pensando en cierta rubia que le robaba el sueño…-Me iré a dormir—

-Pobrecito, aun está en estado de shock—dijo Astoria viéndolo irse a su habitación.

-Mejor nos vamos a dormir…mañana será un día largo—dijo Blaise seguido por todos los que quedaban en la sala común.

-Blaise tiene razón…vamos chicas a dormir—

-Buenas noches—

-Un día largo es poco…será una jodida locura—dijo Draco caminando hacia su dormitorio.

Así que buscando que la almohada les diera la solución de cómo escaparse de semejante locura, una de la que no había escapatoria. Solo les quedaba esperar a la mañana siguiente, para saber en qué pesadilla o locura se volvería el día San Valentín.

Xxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, el colegio de Hogwarts estaba decorado con motivos de San Valentín. Los estudiantes que tendrían la fiesta, recibieron la maravillosa noticia que pasarían la mayor parte del día, paseando por Hogsmeade.

Una alegría que no compartían los estudiantes del último año, que estaban con caras de pocos amigos, sin contar que tenían los nervios de punta, mientras alargaban como nunca su desayuno.

Así que tan puntual como un reloj, a las 9:00 de la mañana Minerva les indico que era la hora de ir al patio. Ahora el grupo de estudiantes caminaban junto a la directora y varios profesores, como si fueran al matadero por sus caras.

-Por favor estudiantes…cambien esas caras porque parecen que van a una ejecución—dijo llegando casi a su destino.

-Profesora disculpe—

-Si señor Malfoy—

-Creo que hablo por todos al decir que esto de la cita a ciegas, es una idea descabellada—

-Es posible señor Malfoy—continuando su camino.

-Creo que lo que Malfoy intenta decir directora, es que no estamos de acuerdo—esta vez fue Ron, que por increíble que pareciera secundaba al platinado.

-Lamento que piensen así… ¿es el pensar de todos?—deteniendo el paso.

-Pues si—dijeron casi a coro.

-Respeto sus opiniones jóvenes…ahora continúen—dirigiéndose a uno de los patios que también estaba decorado.

-Pero profesora acaso no escucho lo que…—

-Si los escuche señor Potter…he escuchado cada una de sus quejas—dijo deteniéndose para encararlos a todos…-Pero pienso que después de esta terrible guerra, esto será bueno para ustedes—dijo uniendo las manos…-Solo denle una oportunidad de conocer a alguien diferente de su propia casa, quizás encuentre que tienen algo en común más de lo que piensan—dijo con una triste sonrisa…-Solo les pido una oportunidad…es mucho pedir—

-Joder tan manipuladora como el viejo loco—le susurro Draco a Blaise.

-Así es, porque tengo un nudo en la garganta—respondió el moreno haciendo puchero.

-Ya que…mas jodidos no podemos estar—murmuro el platinado escuchando a la profesora, que seguía pidiendo una oportunidad.

-Nos está manipulando emocionalmente como lo hacia el profesor Dumbledore o es mi imaginación Hermione—pregunto Ginny en un susurro al ver la cara que habían puesto todos.

-No es tu imaginación, porque está funcionando muy bien…solo míralos—

-No diremos nada más profesora McGonagall… ¿no es así?—dijo Harry apenado, seguido por los otros que guardaron silencio.

-Ya que no hay más quejas—sonriendo nuevamente…-Por favor jóvenes como caballeros que son, acérquense para que tomen una esfera de la caja que sostiene Hagrid—dijo mirando con una sonrisa como cada uno tomaba una esfera caliente, tibia, fresca o fría, según la estación del año…-Recuerden que la puerta se formara en cuanto suelten la esfera frente a ustedes…una vez que entren por la puerta esta se cierra, regresando la esfera de nuevo a su caja, para que las señoritas tomen una, repitiéndose todo—dijo indicando que se acercaran…-No olviden que la puerta solo aparecerá una vez que concluya las fiestas en el castillos, también habrá una especie de alarma que sonara si algo ocurre, enviando de inmediato a un profesor en su ayuda. Bueno ya explicado todo… ¿están listo?—mirando el enorme ánimo de los jóvenes, que estaban con caras de sacrificados…-¡Que empiece las citas a ciegas!—exclamo emocionada.

Uno a uno fue entrando por la entrada de luz, hasta solo quedar Blaise y Draco, que este tras mirar intensamente a Hermione, entro por la puerta quedándose Blaise con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Señor Zabini que espera?—

-Bueno chicas quiero que sepan que hay Zabini para todas—dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas con la esfera en la mano.

-Es suficiente…entre ya—

-Lo único que lamento de este loco día, que usted directora no esté incluida en las citas a ciegas—

-¡SEÑOR ZABINI…ACABE DE ENTRAR POR LA PUERTA!—

-No se exalte directora, ya voy—dijo tirándole besos a las chicas…-¡OYE!—grito tras ser empujado.

-¡Hagrid!—

-Lo siento directora…pero me pareció que necesita un empujoncito—dijo haciendo reír a las chicas.

-Siendo así, bien hecho…ahora señoritas su turno—

Tras desaparecer el moreno con un fuerte resplandor, quedaron solo las jóvenes que tras pasar el ataque de risa, ahora se miraban unas a otras. En cuanto las esferas estuvieron nuevamente en la caja de cristal, las chicas empezaron a coger una, entrando de igual forma que los jóvenes. Así que para cuando fueron las 9:30 de la mañana, ya todos estaban comenzando su cita a ciegas.

-Minerva no puedo creer que los hayas enviado a todos a una cita a ciegas, prácticamente en contra de su voluntad—

-No fue en contra de su voluntad, ya que al final aceptaron—

-No les dejaste de otra—recordando toda la manipulación que uso.

-Es una forma de forjar lazos de amistad…creo que pueden encontrar que tienen más en común de lo que pensaban—

-¿Como se te ocurrió semejante idea?—

-En realidad Pomfrey no fue exactamente mi idea—

-Hay mi Dios… ¿Dumbledore?—

-Si—

-Entonces será mejor que me regrese de inmediato a la enfermería para preparar pociones, vendas, camillas, etc… para cuando termine este día loco—

-No pasara nada…ahora si estoy convencida que algo bueno surgirá al final de esta idea descabellada…algo muy bueno—dijo mirando hacia donde unos segundos, Hermione había desaparecido.

Xxxxxxx

En cuanto las chicas entraron para encontrarse con sus respectivas citas a ciegas, las sorpresas, exclamaciones, grito, reclamos y hasta llanto no se hicieron esperar. Todos parecían que sufrirían alguna crisis nerviosa, locura o algún intento de estrangulamiento y lo peor era, que no había escapatoria de la dichosa cita.

Mientras Hermione que fue la última en entrar por la puerta de luz, en cuanto sus ojos enfocaron en donde se encontraba, una fuerte exclamación salió de sus labios, no solo por cómo estaba vestida con un lindo atuendo de invierno, sino al encontrarse en uno de los lugares más hermoso que sus ojos hayan visto.

Hermione sabia en cuanto tomo la esfera en su mano, que le tocaría invierno por lo fría que se sentía, pero nunca espero encontrar un paisaje tan hermoso como ese. Todo estaba cubierto con un manto de blanco, en donde les habían dejado preparado una hermosa carpa de seda blanca, que contenía en su interior dos sillas reclinables, una mesita con alimentos y una fogata en el medio.

Con una sonrisa miro maravillada la hermosa naturaleza blanca, con montañas que se apreciaban a lo lejos, con arboles cubiertos de escarcha en sus ramas y un enorme lago congelado que rodeaba el pequeño terreno donde se encontraba.

No había duda que el ambiente era perfecto para una cita, romance o cualquier acontecimiento mágico. Ahora solo espera conocer a su cita a ciegas para ver si estaba completa la magia, pero toda la magia desapareció para la chica en cuanto escucho una voz conocida a su espalda.

-¿Quién eres?—pregunto al no reconocer a la chica de espalda.

-No puede ser…esto debe ser una broma—susurro girándose despacio para ver a…-¡MALFOY!—

-¡GRANGER!—grito al ver quien era su cita a ciegas.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 1**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que se tomaron un ratito para leer este mini-fic, dedicado especialmente a todas ustedes por el mes de la amistad.**

**Abrazos **

**Ladycat**


	2. Chapter 2

Locuras en San Valentín

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 2

-¡MALFOY!—

-¡GRANGER!—grito al ver quien era su cita a ciegas…-¡GRANGER PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ!—

-No es obvio Malfoy…que mala suerte la mía—murmurando eso último.

-Esto debe ser una broma muy pesada—

-Lo mismo digo—mirando hacia donde unos segundo atrás, había una entrada.

-Joder, de todas las mujeres que hay en este jodido colegio me toco especialmente tu—

-No crea que me siento feliz de estar en un lugar tan hermoso contigo Malfoy—

-Pues en eso estamos de acuerdo Granger—

-¡Bien!—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Maldita sea mi suerte… ¡maldita sea!—grito comenzando a caminar como león enjaulado.

-No hay duda que esta locura de San Valentín, hará que mi día sea sumamente largo—dijo la chica mientras seguía escuchando maldecir al platinado.

Xxxxxxx

Mientras en las diferentes repeticiones de las estaciones del año, los ánimos por extraño que parecieran empezaron a calmarse. Las peleas, los gritos o simples insultos, con el pasar de las horas quedaban atrás.

Todos comenzaron a pasarla mucho mejor con la pareja que les había tocado ese día, ya que por acto de magia estaban aprendiendo que si deseamos perdonar, tenemos primero que aprender a olvidar.

Aunque ese no fue el caso de Neville, que bajo aquel hermoso día de primavera, aun miraba asombrado que su cita a ciegas resultara ser Hanna, una linda rubia de Hufflepuff, que le sonreía sentada frente al lago.

-Que te parece esta planta—

-Vaya…es genial—acercándose un poco mas a la joven.

-Estoy feliz que mi cita a ciegas resultara ser tu Neville—

-En serio, ¿por qué?—

-Como que porque—

-Pues no se…supongo que hubieras preferido a alguien mas guapo o mas interesante—

-Tú eres guapo e interesante—dijo con una dulce sonrisa tras sonrojarse.

-Gracias…aunque el afortunado soy yo—dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

-Ahora pregunto yo, ¿por qué?—

-Porque eres muy bonita…hermosa—

-Gracias—

-¿Qué es eso?—pregunto al ver lo que flotaba en el agua.

-¿Qué?—pregunto mirando hacia el lago.

-Son lo que creo que es—observando una planta brillante.

-Porque no vamos juntos averiguarlo—dijo tomando su mano, el cual Neville sostuvo con delicadeza.

-Me encantaría—

Unas horas después, el joven descubrió que tenía mucho en común con Hanna, que tenía gran conocimiento en plantas medicinales, asombrándolo. Para después de un rato, se había olvidado del supuesto amorío que le tenía a Luna, pasando uno de los días más divertido de su vida o el simple hecho de aceptar que el amor puede florecer con solo tomar juntos una planta brillante.

Xxxxxxx

Otro caso fue el de Ginny, que tras ver que su cita a ciega en el paraíso de los veranos, resultara ser nada menos que Blaise Zabini, que enseguida provoco uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, enfadar a la chica que le gusta.

Así que tras pasar el asombro inicial, por extraño que parezca aquellos dos tuvieron una larga discusión en medio de la nada, seguida por otra larga conversación, para terminar en una larga tregua, tras ser golpeados por una enorme ola que salió solo Dios sabe, terminando ambos abrazados.

Ahora los dos jóvenes tras la olas milagrosamente volver a su normalidad, se encontraban tirados con sus bañadores en las blancas arenas de la hermosa playa, disfrutando del resplandeciente sol de verano, después de haber disfrutado de un rico almuerzo tropical.

-Esto sí que es vida—suspiro Blaise…-McGonagall se voto con la idea—

-Mejor sitio no pudo enviarnos—respirando el aroma salado del mar.

-Sabes Weasley me alegra que fueras tu mi cita—

-¿Por qué?—pregunto incorporándose.

-Porque me agradas—incorporándose igual.

-Tú también me agradas a pesar de ser una serpiente—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues leoncita, pienso que tenemos mucho en común—dijo con cierta coquetería.

-Acaso estas coqueteando conmigo—dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo…no que va—

-¡Aja!—

-Hay algo de malo en un poco de coquetería—dijo llevando uno de sus cabellos rojos tras su oreja.

-Supongo que no—respondió con una sonrisa…-¿Que pasa…porque me miras así?—

-Te vez muy hermosa bronceada—

-Gracias—desviando la mirada, al sentir sus mejillas caliente y no por el sol.

-Sé que me ganare una buena bofetada por lo que voy hacer. Pero soy de los que piensa que todo lo que duele, al final vale la pena y por Merlín, esto lo vale—

-Que vale la…—pero antes de decir algo más, el joven se deslizo como la serpiente que era, uniendo sus labios a los de la pelirroja…-¿Porque me besaste?—

-Moría por hacerlo desde hace tiempo—dijo acariciando con sus dedos el rostro de la chica…-Me gustas mucho Ginny Weasley—

-¿Te gusto?—dijo comenzando a reírse…-Muy gracioso… ¿estás bromeando?—

-No…me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo—

-Pero somos de diferentes casas…pensé que ustedes los Slytherin tenían algún código con eso—

-La realidad tal código me importa una mierda—dijo mirando hacia el mar…-Siempre me has gustado, pero no nunca tuve la oportunidad de acercarme—

-Hablas en serio—

-Siempre me ha gustado como eres…la realidad es que no hay nada de ti que no me guste—dijo mirándola a los ojos…-¿No vas a pegarme?—pregunto aun cerca de sus labios.

-Aunque debería por atrevido, te romperé la nariz si…si no vuelves a besarme—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Como debo interpretar esas últimas palabras, ¿sí o no puedo volver a besarte?—

-¡Solo bésame!—

-Dios bendiga a McGonagall, por esta locura de San Valentín—acercándose despacio a la chica, uniendo sus labios en un intenso beso.

Xxxxxxx

Mientras otro bajo el radiante sol de primavera, un joven no podía creer que su cita a ciegas resultara su amor platónico Luna. El joven misántropo Theodoro Nott se sentía en las nubes de solo escuchar a la chica de mirada soñadora, hablar por horas de los Nargle, entre otras criaturas jamás vistas en su vida.

-Debo estar aburriéndote—

-No para nada…todo es muy interesante—

-Es hermoso este sitio, ¿no te parece?—dijo volviendo a mirar cada detalle.

-Si es eres muy hermosa…digo hermoso—dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Gracias—dijo sencillamente la chica con una sonrisa angelical.

-Luna, nosotros nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y…—

-Si lo sé…eres uno de los pocos que ha sido bueno conmigo—

-Tu también ha sido muy gentil conmigo—dijo tragando hondo…-Lo que trato de dedecir es…que me gusta mucho estar contigo y me hace feliz que mi cita a ciegas haya sido tu—

-A mi también me gusta estar contigo y también estoy muy contenta que mi cita seas tú, Theo—

-Que bien—dijo sudando la gota gorda…-Pero lo que quiero decir es que me…me gustas mucho—dijo mirando la sorpresa de la joven…-Perdona si te ofendí, yo no quise…—

-No me ofendiste…pero estas seguro de lo que dices—

-Si, muy seguro—

-No estás confundido—

-No…me gustas como no me ha gustado otra—

-No te importa lo que dicen de mí—

-¿De ti?—

-Que estoy loca, lunática—

-No…tu vez no que nadie más puede ver y eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti—viéndola sonrojarse tras el joven acariciarle la mejilla.

-También me gustas mucho Theo—dijo con una angelical sonrisa.

-Quiero preguntarte algo importante—dijo soltando un fuerte suspiro…-Te gustaría salir solo conmigo—

-¿Como si fuéramos novios?—

-No como si fuéramos…que seamos—

Theo buscando valor en lo más profundo de su alma, tras confesarle su amor de años hacia ella, le pregunto de un solo golpe si le haría el honor de ser su novia, recibiendo al instante la más inesperada respuesta, que podía alegrar su solitario corazón…

-Si Theo, acepto ser tu novia—dándoleun inocente beso en los labios.

Xxxxxxx

Pero no todo era color de rosa en algunas de las citas, ya que los efectos de ese loco día de San Valentín pueden ser muy pero muy variados. Ese era el caso del héroe de guerra Harry Potter, que su cita a ciegas resulto nada menos que Pansy Parkinson.

Aquella Slytherin en medio de un hermoso lugar de verano, discutía sin ningún motivo en particular, provocándole al joven héroe un enorme dolor de cabeza. Harry que tenía los nervios alterados por los gritos alocados de la joven Slytherin, jamás había conocido a una mujer que hablara hasta por los codos y eso, que Molly Weasley tenía ese don.

-Claro como te crees tanto…el héroe que tiene que sentirse asqueado de que su cita a ciegas, resultara la misma que una vez quiso entregarlo—dijo lo mas ofendida que una chica podía estar.

-¡Pero si yo no he abierto la boca!—dijo casi en un grito.

En eso tenia razón, Harry desde que había llegado su cita a ciegas no había podido pronunciar ni una palabra. El estar en aquella hermosa playa, con aguas azules, arenas blanca, sol resplandeciente y una chica con un diminuto bikini, no le facilitaba las cosas al joven héroe que se sentía sofocado, ya que desde que llego Pansy, Harry no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos, pechos, cintura, piernas, curvas, por Merlín, no podía apartar la vista de aquel hermoso cuerpo.

-¡Pero lo estas pensando!—grito sacándolo nuevamente de sus pensamientos

-¡Pero qué diablos sabe tu lo que estoy pensando, si tu eres la que has estado hablando hasta por los codos desde que llegaste!—dijo revolviendo sus cabellos.

-¡Que tratas de decirme!—

-Interprétalo Parkinson—dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-¡Acaso me estás diciendo que soy una cotorra!—

-Que conste que lo dijiste tú, no yo—

-¡Pero es lo que estas insinuando, señor héroe!—

-Ya me tienes cansado con ese asunto del héroe…porque no solo coges un buche—

-¡Acaso me estas mandando a callar!—grito roja de coraje.

-Eso sería un milagro—

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!—

-No me provoques Parkinson—

-¡PUES TE ESTOY PROVOCANDO HEROE DE MIERDA!—

-¡ESTOY HARTO…AHORA VERAS COMO SE CALLA LA BOCA DE UNA GRITONA COMO TU!—

Así que en un intento desesperado de callar la voz chillona de Pansy, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a la joven, que grito en cuanto Harry rodeo su cintura con sus manos, robándole un beso. Un beso que se rompió por una fuerte cachetada, que de seguro dejo los cinco dedos marcados en el rostro del héroe.

-¡PERO QUE TE HAS CREIDO PARA BESARME!—

-¡ERA LA UNICA FORMA DE CALLARTE MALDICION!—grito sobándose la mejilla latente por la bofetada.

-¡QUIERO VER QUE LO INTENTES DE NUEVO…TE RETO!—grito la chica sonrojada.

-¡SI CON ESO LOGRO CALLARTE…PUES A DARLE!—dijo volviendo a tomarla por la cintura, robándole otro beso.

Para cuando el beso termino, Harry aun con sus manos en su cintura se le quedo mirando a una sonrojada Pansy, que para sorpresa del joven tras susurrarla un sincero "perdóname" lo rodeaba por el cuello con sus manos atrayéndolo hacia sus labios, respondiéndole uno de los besos mas apasionado, que dejo al joven héroe mas confundido que nunca, por no decir que ya estaba enredado hasta el cuello.

Xxxxxxx

Así como en un hermoso lugar de primavera, algo similar vivía Ron Weasley que hiperventilaba al ver que su cita a ciega resulto ser Astoria Greenglass, comenzando de inmediato una acalorada discusión, tras pensar la chica que el pelirrojo se moría asfixiado.

-¡Eres un degenerado!—

-¡Que yo que!—

-¡Así como lo oyes…te aprovechaste de mí!—

-Yo no me he aprovechado de ti niña—

-¡Si lo hiciste…desde que me viste planeaste desde el principio todo!—

-¡Pero de qué diablos estás hablando!—

-Fingiste estar casi moribundo, solo para que yo te diera respiración boca a boca—

-No estaba fingiendo…casi me da un ataque de solo verte—

-¡QUE…COMO TE ATREVES CUANDO TE SALVE LA VIDA DEGENERADO!—

-¡TU NO ME SALVASTA LA VIDA, SOLO TE ABALANZASTE SOBRE MI!—

-¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIRME ESO, CUANDO FUISTE TU QUIEN PLANEO TODO PARA PODER BESARME!—

-¡PERO ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE NIÑA…YO NO QUERIA BESARTE!—grito Ron con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡PUES QUE BIEN, POR QUE A MI TAMPOCO ME HACE GRACIA BESAR A UN ANTIPATICO PATAN DE SONRISA COQUETA!—

-¡PUES A MI TAMPOCO ME INTERESA BESAR A UNA HERMOSA NIÑA MALCRIADA COMO TU!—

-¡PUES PREFIERO BESAR A UN TROLL ANTES QUE BESAR A UN GRIFFYNDOR!—

-¡LO MISMO DIGO!—

-¡ASI!—

-¡PUES ASÍ!—grito rojo de excitación.

Quizás fue uno de los tantos efectos que estaba provocando ese día loco de San Valentín, porque tras terminar la acalorada discusión, ambos terminaron pegados como chicle, besándose como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en esos momentos.

-Esto es una locura—dijo Ron agitado.

-Una enorme—dijo sonrojada.

-Pues que se joda—volviendo a besarla.

Así que al igual que su amigo se encontró besando a la muñequita de los Slytherin sin motivo ni razón. Terminando por pensar Ronald, que era sin duda los efectos del día loco de San Valentín, porque solo Dios sabía que no le encontraba otra explicación lógica, para encontrarse besando a una hermosa pero venenosa serpiente.

Xxxxxxx

Mientras Hermione sin ni siquiera sospechar lo que estaba ocurriendo en las otras citas a ciegas, miraba con el seño fruncido a Malfoy, que seguía maldiciendo su suerte, paseándose como león enjaulado por la nieve. Así que ya cansada de la actitud del joven, se paró de donde estaba sentada para enfrentarlo de una buena vez, para dejar la íes bien puesta.

Aunque era cierto que desde que había comenzado el nuevo curso escolar, no había tenido más problemas con Draco, pero según ella no cambiaba que el maldito engreído hurón, niñato de mama siguiera pensando lo mismo de ella, ya que desde que habían llegado a la cita, en ningún momento se había volteado a mirarla.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así?—

-Hasta que me dé la gana—

-Ya nos trajeron el almuerzo—

-No tengo hambre…solo quiero irme de aquí—

-¡Pues no hay salida!—

-¡Ya lo sé!—

-Mira Malfoy se que no te agrado pero…—

-Mira Granger porque no solo nos quedamos cada uno en su espacio, hasta que este día de locura termine—

-Tanto te molesta compartir un pedazo de tierra con una impura hija de muggle, con una sangre sucia—dijo asombrando al joven que se había volteado a mirarla.

-La sangre no tiene nada que ver ya…más cuando se ha derramado tanta en la guerra—

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema?—

-¡Mi problema…lo eres tu maldición!—

-Yo…cuando acabas de decir que la sangre no es lo importante—

-No lo es…pero eso no cambia el problema—

-El único problema que hay… ¡ERES TU!—

-Mira porque no solo dejamos de hablarnos y…—

-No hasta que me digas, que problemas tienes conmigo—

-No—

-Exijo una explicación—

-Yo no soy Potter o tu noviecito para exigirme nada—

-Ron y yo ya no somos novios—

-Oh no me digas—dijo con cierta sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por Hermione.

-Mira ese no es tu problema… ¡ahora respóndeme!—

-No me da la gana—dijo alejándose de ella.

-¡Respóndeme Malfoy!—agarrándolo por el brazo.

-¡Suéltame Granger!—

-¡NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS PORQUE ME ODIAS TANTO!—

-¡QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO!—

-¡DIME PORQUE ME ODIAS!—

-¡NO TE ODIO!—

-¡ENTONCES PORQUE ERES ASÍ CONMIGO!—

-¡PORQUE NO TENGO EL VALOR DE MIRARTE, DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE TE PASO EN MI CASA!—grito callándola.

-Malfoy…—

-Solo olvida que te dijo eso—dijo sentando en un tronco frente al lago.

-Malfoy—

-Mira Granger aun me queda algo de dignidad, así que ahórrate tu lastima—

-No es lastima—sentándose a su lado.

Un silencio abrumador cayó en aquel hermoso paisaje de invierno. Un silencio que la chica iba a romper con una disculpa, por todas las cosas malas que alguna vez pensó de su persona, cuando él se adelanto sorprendiéndola.

-Me porte como un cobarde ese día—dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-No lo fuiste…solo tenias miedo como todos—

-Pude intentar detenerla…pero no lo hice—dijo mirando hacia el lago.

-No podías hacer nada, sin ponerte en peligro—

-Pero pude intentarlo—

-Pero al final nos salvaste—dijo escuchándolo reír

-¿Yo?—

-Tu sabía que era Harry…que éramos nosotros y aun así no dijiste nada. Malfoy si eso no es ser valiente, entonces no se que será—

-Eso no cambia lo que te paso—

-Aun así te debemos la vida—

-No digas tonterías…no me deben nada—

-Dobby no sabía exactamente en donde estaba Harry y Ron, ¿no es así?—pregunto de momento sorprendiéndolo.

-Que…—dijo mirándola asombrado.

-Ya dentro de la mansión, alguien tuvo que decirle donde estaba—

-No hay duda que eres la bruja más inteligente de ese estúpido colegio—

-Eso no es verdad…solo saque mis propias conclusiones. Pero quiero que sepas que jamás olvidare lo que hiciste por nosotros…lo que hiciste en especial por mí—

-No te entiendo—

-Si me entiendes…tu evitaste que la maldición que Goyle me lanzo en la sala de Meresteres, me tocara—

-No creí que…—

-Me diera cuenta—

-Pues estamos a mano, ya que Potter nos saco de ese infierno—

-Supongo que si…pero aun no sé porque lo hiciste—

-El porqué no es importante ahora Granger—dijo volviendo a mirar el lago.

-Para mi si—

-Eres una bruja muy inteligente, así que saca tus propias conclusiones y pregúntate, el porqué hice de tu vida un infierno todos estos años…para después, desear salvarte la vida—dijo alejándose de ella.

_~No puede ser…no puede sentir algo por mi ¿o sí?~_ pensaba la chica buscando una explicación a sus palabras.

Hermione que se le quedo mirando en silencio, soltó un suspiro desde lo más profundo. Ahora mas que nunca comprendía el propósito del porque se había creado las citas a ciegas. Así que esperando no ser rechazada por el joven, camino despacio Draco, hasta ponerse a su lado.

-Te propongo algo Malfoy—ganándose al atención del joven…-Empezar de cero, un nuevo comienzo… ¿te interesa?—

-Estarías dispuesta después de cómo me porte contigo—

-Yo sí, que me dices de ti—

-Porque no—respondió tras unos minutos en silencio.

-Hola soy Hermione Granger, de la casa de Griffyndor—dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-Hola—dijo mirando su mano…-Draco Malfoy, de la casa de Slytherin, me parece que soy tu cita a ciegas—estrechando su mano.

-Lo mismo digo…te gustaría acompañarme almorzar—

-Porque no—mirando el almuerzo que había aparecido sobre la mesa.

Draco que no había dicho nada en todo el almuerzo, pensaba en como las cosas pueden dar un giro inesperado, un giro hacia su favor, un giro que quizás no merecía. El joven estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que ni cuenta se dio que la castaña se había puesto en pies, hasta que se llevo un buen susto al sentir una bola de nieve golpeando en su cara.

-¡Pero qué diablos!—

-Cambia esa cara Malfoy…es un hermoso día para sonreír para dar borrón y cuenta nueva—dijo sosteniendo en la mano otra bola.

-Con que guerra de nieve…ahora veras Granger—dijo haciendo una bola de nieve.

-No te atreverás… ¡no!—grito echándose a correr.

-¡Ven aquí Granger!—grito corriendo detrás de la chica, con la bola de nieve en la mano.

Xxxxxxx

Las siguientes horas que pasaron, los dos que por mucho tiempo fueron enemigos, jugaban a lanzarse bolas de nieves como dos niños pequeños. Hermione que reía tras el juego, no pudo evitar notar la hermosa sonrisa que tenía el platinado, que se divertía como tal vez hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Luego de una merecida merienda, ahora los dos patinaban sobre el lago congelado, mostrando ambos gran destreza en el patinaje. Pero Draco a ver como Hermione perdía el equilibrio trato de sujetarla, pero termino cayendo sobre el hielo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Granger?—

-Si Malfoy—riendo sonrojada por la caída.

Hermione que reía como una niña, ni si quiera había notado que tras la caída había quedado encima de su cuerpo, hasta que al respirar el dulce aroma a mentón logro controlar la risa, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de aquellos hermosos ojos grises, tan grises que parecían dos diamantes.

-Lo siento—dijo al verse no solo encima del joven, sino rodeada por sus brazos.

-No me molesta—dijo acercando su mano a su rostro para sacar un mechón de pelo…-Bonitas pecas—

-Gracias—

-Me gustan tus ojos—

-A mí los tuyos, son hermosos…tanto que parecen diamantes—dijo fijamente sus ojos.

-Lo sé…distinción de los Malfoy—dijo con arrogancia.

-Arrogante, engreído—poniéndose en pie rápidamente tras escucharlo reírse.

-Si no fuera así, no sería el Draco Malfoy que tú conoces—dijo aun desde el suelo.

-Si…mas arrogante—ofreciéndole la mano, que el acepto.

-Pero así les puedo gustar a muchas—dijo al ponerse en pie.

En cuanto ambos quedaron uno al frente del otro, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Draco se acerco despacio a la joven, sacando nuevamente otro mechón de pelo rizado que le caía en el rostro, deseando probar esos labios que lo invitaban a probarlos en cuanto ella los entreabrió, una invitación que por el momento rechazaría.

Mientras Hermione al sentir la cercanía del joven que miraba sus labios, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, cerrando sus ojos a la espera del beso, uno que nunca llego, porque al abrir los ojos lo encontró mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa, que le encendió las mejillas de vergüenza.

-Con que la señorita perfecta se sonroja fácilmente—

-Que…yo no—

-Te luce el sonrojo…continuamos patinando—dijo patinando hacia atrás, con una sonrisa sínica en sus labios.

-Maldito engreído—dijo entre dientes.

-¿Porque estas tan enojada conmigo Granger?—pregunto tras escucharla refunfuñar.

-Yo no estoy enojada Malfoy, no tengo porque—dijo mas que enojada.

-Con que no—

-¡NO!—

-Mira Granger, el día que vaya a besarte…tu lo sabrás—dijo con una sonrisa sínica, continuando patinando.

-Pues prefiero besar a un…a un…—

-Déjame adivinar, a un troll—

-Si…eso mismo—

-Si eso pensé—continuando patinando.

-Hay Hermione, cuando ni eso mismo te lo crees—murmuro para ella misma, continuando patinando.

Xxxxxxx

El atardecer había caído, ahora Draco y Hermione estaban sentados en una hermosa mesa, que se había preparado con vista al hermoso lago congelado, cenaban su primera cena en armonía.

Ambos descubrieron que tenían más cosas en común, de lo que podían tener con otras personas. Descubrieron que compartían el amor por la lectura, en especial por el mismo libro "Historia de Hogwarts" favorito de ambos.

Hermione descubrió lo inteligente que era Draco en todas las materias, en especial en pociones, al mencionar muchos que ni ella misma conocía. Así al igual que Draco que descubrió que la clase favorita de Hermione era transformaciones, aunque era muy buena en hechizos.

Ahora los dos estaban sentados de nuevo en el tronco, mirando en silencio lo hermosa que estaba la noche de invierno. No había duda que la magia del amor tenia lo suyo, porque el ambiente era único, especial y romántico para ambos, aunque ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, que el ambiente romántico los estaba envolviendo.

-Esto es hermoso—mirando las estrellas…-Nunca vi nada parecido—

-En los terrenos de mi casa hay un lago muy parecido a este, que se ve de la misma forma en esta época—

-Tienes suerte—

-¿Por?—

-Por tener a tu disposición tanta belleza—

-Tal vez algún día, te gustaría ver una noche parecida a esta…conmigo—

-Draco Malfoy, ¿acaso me estas invitando a salir?—pregunto pensando que era una broma.

-Quedamos en que empezaríamos desde cero. Así que te pregunto, ¿te gustaría tener una segunda cita conmigo?—

-Hablas en serio—

-Muy enserio…que me dices. ¿Aceptas tener una segunda cita conmigo?—

-Me encantaría—dijo sonrojada por la intensa mirada del platinado desvió la vista…-No quisiera esta noche terminara…quiero decir que…—susurro Hermione aun sin mirarlo.

-Ni yo—

-No sé si las cosas cambien cuando volvamos, si volveremos hacer los de antes—dijo con tristeza sus propias manos.

-No tienen por qué cambiar…no si tú no quieres—

-¿Y tú?—pregunto mirándose ahora las manos.

-Me gustaría que sea un comienzo, Hermione—

-¿Como me llamaste?—pregunto levantando sorprendida la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Hermione—susurro acercándose a los labios de la joven…-Me gustaría llamarte por tu nombre, si me lo permites—

-Si Dra…Draco—

-Me gusta cómo suena en tus labios—dijo cortando mas distancia entre ellos.

-Vas a bes…—dijo sin poder continuar con la oración.

-Es lo más que deseo, pero…—volviendo alejarse de ella.

-¿Pero?—viéndolo mirar hacia el lago.

-Antes quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por todos estos años de maltrato, por haber hecho tu vida un infierno en el colegio—

-Malf…Draco eso quedo en el pasado—

-Lo sé, pero eso cambia lo que paso—dijo mirándola…-No te has preguntado el porqué lo hacía—

-Muchas veces…pero pensaba que me odiabas por ser una hija de muggles—

-En parte…pero la realidad era que…que me gustabas mucho—dijo sorprendiéndola.

-¿Que dices?—

-Me gustabas tanto que me enojaba conmigo mismo, por sentirme atraído por una hija de muggles. Por eso te hacia la vida imposible, para mantenerte y mantenerme lejos de ti, algo que no conseguía ya que me esmeraba en provocarte—dijo desviando la mirada…-Lamento mucho todas las veces que te llame de esa forma tan horrible, las veces que lloraste por mi causa—dijo poniéndose en pie…-Fui un cobarde al no aceptar lo que sentía por ti, al tratar de esconderlo con mis humillaciones—dijo girándose para mirarla.

-Draco yo no sé qué decir—

-No puedo cambiar lo que hice, no puedo cambiar el pasado, ni cambiar la marca que tengo en mi antebrazo, aunque es lo que deseo…pero quería que supieras que todos este tiempo te fastidie, por la única razón que me gustas mucho…lo siento—dijo caminando hacia el lago.

Hermione que se había quedado sin palabra, se puso en pie. La chica convencida de lo que estaba empezando a sentir, camino hacia el joven que miraba el lago con tristeza. Así que poniéndose a su lado, rodeo su mano con la suya.

Draco que sentía esa opresión apretándole el pecho de solo pensar que no merecía nada bueno en su vida, se sorprendió en cuanto sintió aquella mano tan pequeña tomando la suya, entrelazándolas.

Así que girándose despacio, miro a la joven que decía tanto con el roce de su mano, con una mirada, con una hermosa sonrisa, formándose entre ellos una mágica química, a la magia que solo puede dar el amor.

-No sé si es por la magia de tan hermoso lugar—dijo quitando con sus dedos los flequillos platinado que caían cerca de sus ojos…-Pero también me gustas—dijo acariciando su rostro con su mano libre.

-Me das una oportunidad de conocerte—

-Me gustaría que pudiéramos conocernos—

-Hermione…eres tan hermosa—susurro tomando entre sus dedos uno de sus bucles.

-Tú podrías tener a un millón de chica, si quisieras—dijo pensando lo endemoniadamente atractivo que era.

-No quiero un millón…solo a ti—dijo viéndola sonreír.

Draco que no aguantaba los deseos de besar esos labios que lo tentaban, fue acortando más la distancia entre ellos. El joven platinado estaba a solo unos centímetros de tocarlos, cuando se escucho una suave melodía.

_~Hay mi Dios, ahora si va a besarme~_ pensó la castaña escuchando casi los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Y eso?—pregunto a solo unos centímetros de sus labios.

-¿De dónde viene esa música?—pregunto Hermione buscando el origen.

-No lo sé…pero me permites esta pieza señorita Granger—

-Sera un placer—aceptando su mano.

Allí en el medio del hermoso lago congelado, comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la suave melodía. Hermione acomodo su cabeza en el pecho del joven, buscando alguna respuesta a lo que estaba sintiendo en tan solo unas horas. Un mismo conflicto que estaba viviendo Draco, que tampoco encontraba respuestas para todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Estoy sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ti—dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

-Yo también siento algo por ti que no se explicar—

-Esto va tan rápido, que ciento mucho miedo de salir lastimada—dijo escuchando el sonido fuerte de su corazón.

-Yo también siento miedo—

-Estas seguro que no cambiaras de opinión mañana—

-Como que me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy…no cambiare de opinión con respecto a lo que surja hoy—dejando de bailar.

-Draco—mirando en sus ojos sus deseos…-¿Ahora vas a besarme?—

-Quiero ser el único que te bese de ahora en adelante—dijo rosando levemente sus labios…-Pero si no lo deseas detenme ahora, porque una vez que te bese, jamás te dejare ir de mi lado—acercándola mas a su cuerpo.

-Si me besas jamás me iré—

Hermione que deseaba ser besada como nunca, por aquel joven arrogante que le hizo la vida imposible durante tanto tiempo, con una sonrisa rodeo su cuello con sus manos, esperando tan deseado beso.

Draco tras ver como la chica cerro sus ojos en una respuesta afirmativa, se acerco despacio a sus labios, besándolos con dulzura. El joven platinado rodeo su cintura con sus manos posesivamente, saboreando esos labios que desde ese momento le pertenecían solo a él, como le pertenecería su dueña.

Porque en el momento que aquel dulce beso se fue profundizando, un lazo de perdón, de regeneración, de amistad, ahora emergía de las cenizas como el ave fénix, encendiendo la llamarada del más puro amor.

-Me perteneces de ahora en adelante—susurro al pegar su frente a la de la chica.

-Sabias que eres muy arrogante—

-Si…también posesivo—dijo con una sonrisa…-¿Te quieres arriesgar de ahora en adelante con esta serpiente?—pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-Me arriesgo—susurro cerca de sus labios.

-Eres mía Hermione…solo mía—besando sus labios con posesión.

Solo cuando se escucho el sonido de unas fuertes campanadas, anunciando que la noche había llegado a su fin, es que ambos con una sonrisa en sus labios se miraron, abrazándose fuertemente.

-Creo que son las campanadas de que el día loco de San Valentín termino—escuchando la quinta campanada.

-¿Nada cambiara, verdad?—pregunto mirándolo.

-Nada cambiara…solo confía en mí—besando de nuevo sus labios.

-Confió—dijo segura de lo que fuera a suceder.

-Vamos—

-Extrañare este lugar—dijo Hermione mirando todo una vez más.

-Aquí empezó todo…pero tendremos el nuestro—dijo tomando su mano en cuanto la puerta apareció…-¿Lista para enfrentar conmigo lo que venga?—pregunto besando su mano.

-Lista—dijo apretando su mano.

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 2**

**Raquel 1292 muchas gracias por ser mi primer reviews y a las otras chicas, muchas gracias por hacerla su favorita, seguirla y sobre todo tomarse un ratito en leer este mini-fic…muchas gracias.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**Besos**

**Ladycat **


	3. Chapter 3

Locuras en San Valentín

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 3

Para cuando había terminado de tocar la última campanada, todas las parejas aparecieron en el patio del colegio. Una vez allí, todos los del último año se miraban entre ellos sin saber que hacer o decir.

Así que poco a poco empezaron a intercambiar pequeñas palabras, para después entre risas se presentaban unos a otros, mostrando a unos asombrados profesores, que ese día de San Valentín tenía el gran poder mágico, de la amistad y del amor.

La química que surgió entre todos los estudiantes del último año, no estaban preparados para ver esa mágica noche a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger salir de la luz tomados de la mano, siendo el mayor ejemplo de que la delgada línea del perdón, es tan fuerte como la del amor.

Pero Harry y Ron que a pesar de estar en la misma situación de ambos jóvenes, no pudieron evitar gritar sorprendidos, al ver a su amiga muy unida al joven ex-mortifago, que sonreía con cierta ironía.

-¡Hermione!—grito Ron.

-Hola chicos… ¿Qué tal su día?—pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Pero Hermione no me digas que tu cita a ciegas fue Malfoy—

-No es obvio Weasley—dijo Draco.

-Pero… ¿qué haces de la mano de Malfoy?—esta vez fue Harry que venía de la mano de Pansy.

-Como puedes estar tomada de la mano con ese Slyth… ¡de Malfoy!—grito Ron escandalizado.

-Creo que esa misma pregunta te puedo hacer a ti—mirando como la muñequita de Slytherin le tenía la mano agarrada.

-Yo…yo…yo bueno—

-¡Aja!—dijo la castaña viendo como sus dos amigos no sabían en donde meterse en esos momentos.

-Pero es…Malfoy—volvió a repetir Ron.

-Lo sé—

-Hay mi adorado Roncito, ya déjalos en paz, más cuando tú y yo estamos en la misma situación—

-Pero…pero…—dijo rojo de vergüenza.

-¿Roncito?—

-Vaya chicas y eso que ustedes dos dijeron que por nada querían una cita con un Griffyndor—

-Es lo mismo que dijiste tú, Draco—

-Pues que puedo decirte…hechizado por una hermosa leona—dijo dejando a los dos Griffyndor con la boca abierta.

-Los leones tienen su encanto…no lo crees así mi querida Pansy—dijo Astoria mirando a su amiga, sin soltar al pelirrojo.

-Así es amiga…tienen lo suyo—viendo como Harry carraspeaba, arreglándose nuevamente los espejuelos.

-Creo que este loco día tuvo su efecto—dijo Blaise uniéndose al grupo.

-¡GINNY!—

-Así que tu cita a ciegas resulto ser Blaise Zabini—dijo Hermione saludando a la chica.

-Que puedo decirte…después de que una enorme ola casi nos tragas vivos, encontré que es un moreno encantador—dijo mirando con cierta picardía a Blaise…-Por lo visto mi querida Hermione también encontraste el encanto de los Slytherin y por lo que veo no fuiste la única—

-Hola chicos…creo que los nargle hicieron de las suyas en este día—

-Hola Luna…Nott!—

-Theo y yo somos novios—soltó con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡QUE!—gritaron sin querer todos.

-¿QUE PASA…ALGUN PROBLEMA?—grito Theo muy serio, quedando todos en un enorme silencio.

Un silencio que no duro mucho, ya que Neville con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, se les unió con la misma noticia de que Hanna era su novia, presentándola de inmediato a todos.

Lo que sucedió después, fue como por arte de magia, ya que todos comenzaron a reírse de todo lo que estaba pasando o como habían terminado envueltos en esa atmosfera romántica.

Así que en menos de un minuto, el pequeño grupo se presentaban como si fuera la primera vez que se veían, como si el pasado se quedara en donde debía estar, en el pasado y esta vez para siempre.

Mientras Minerva McGonagall se había mantenido parada observando todo. La nueva directora con lágrimas en sus ojos sonrió de alegría, de solo ver como interactuaban entre ellos sin importar a que casa pertenecieran.

-Minerva no puedo creerlo, lo lograste—le dijo Pomfrey aun sin poder creerlo.

-No…fueron ellos los que lo lograron—dijo con lagrimas.

Así que todos los estudiantes del último año de Hogwarts, entre abrazos, risas, chistes, anécdotas o solo un buen tema, vieron juntos un nuevo amanecer. La locura de las citas a ciegas terminaba con la salida del sol, pero jamás terminaría los nuevos lazos de compañerismo, de amistad o los lazos de amor que se habían forjado tras la locura en San Valentín.

-¿Que piensas?—pregunto Draco.

-Que la magia del loco San Valentín termino con la salida del sol—dijo Hermione mirándolo.

-No termino…es solo el comienzo—entrelazando nuevamente su mano con la suya.

Xxxxxxx

Los siguientes meses que pasaron, el que pensara que aquella locura de las citas a ciegas, en el cual nuevas amistades, como los nuevos romances terminaría, se equivocó. Porque no había duda que aquella locura de San Valentín, había logrado el efecto esperado, un efecto de que la esperanza aun no se ha perdido, que seguirá en los corazones.

Por eso, tras los actos de graduación de aquel grupo de estudiante, que fueron sometidos a un día entero con alguien diferente a su casa, con tristeza se despedían. Minerva miraba con orgullo como los estudiantes que reían se intercambiaban abrazos y notitas con sus respectivas direcciones, manteniendo por siempre la comunicación, manteniendo una hermosa amistad.

Todos los estudiantes intercambiaban palabras como si ya el amarillo, azul, rojo o verde no fuera importante, ya no eran de diferentes casas, ya eran todos de alguna forma una gran familia, amigos o algo más. Así que las paredes de Hogwarts fueron testigos del gran milagro, un milagro que solo ellos podían lograr.

Pero no había que olvidar a todos esos padres que miraban consternados a sus hijos, sin entender que había pasado exactamente con ellos en ese último ciclo escolar. Una pregunta que lo mas seguro no tendría respuesta, ya que es lo mas seguro que no existiera nadie en todo el universo que pudiera contestar, lo que había pasado aquel loco día.

Ese fue el caso del matrimonio Malfoy, que miraban sorprendidos a su hijo hablar de lo mas divertido, con los que se suponía eran sus enemigos. Aunque la sorpresa no termino ahí, ya que su único hijo, el heredero de la dinastía Malfoy, su mayor orgullo sacaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso del bolsillo, preguntándole a Hermione si le haría el honor de ser su esposa.

Una enorme noticia, que tras Lucius Malfoy escuchar a su hijo anunciar de la mano de la castaña ahora su compromiso, cayó redondito en el suelo. Mientras Narcisa con toda la elegancia que la caracterizaba e ignorando a su desmayado esposo, camino hacia su hijo felicitándolo, dándole a Hermione la bienvenida a la familia.

Porque si algo tenía bueno Narcisa Malfoy, era que ante todo era una Black y como Black, siempre mantendría el gran lema que por generaciones su familia seguía…_si no puedes con el enemigo, úneteles. _

Xxxxxxx

Después de aquella locura, otro año había pasado en el colegio de magia y hechicería. Otro año en que ahora todos los estudiantes esperaban con ansias el día de San Valentín. Porque por extraño que pudiera parecer, Minerva McGonagall no tuvo que volver a dar ningún empujoncito a ningún estudiante del último año, ya que voluntariamente sugirieron que se llevara a cabo las locas citas a ciegas. Así que en San Valentín, solo a los estudiantes del último año se les hacia las tan mencionadas citas a ciegas.

La realidad era que los estudiantes tras ver con sus propios ojos el resultado mágico del año pasado, pensaron que sería divertido que se pasara un día juntos en grupo, fortalecer esos lazos de amistad que existían o quién sabe, el nacimiento de uno que otro romance.

Ahora tres años después de aquel día en donde todo comenzó, Minerva vestida con su túnica de gala, se preparaba para otro gran acontecimiento. La directora con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, miraba un enorme libro al que llamaba… _álbum de los recuerdos._

McGonagall miraba con admiración como mucho habían alcanzado sus sueños o se esforzaban para alcanzarlos. Cada imagen guardaba celosamente ese álbum le recordaba día a día que los sueños por mas pequeños que sean, se pueden agrandar tras hacerse realidad.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido esos últimos años. Muchas cosas que enorgullecía a Minerva McGonagall, pero ninguna era ver como aquel grupo de estudiantes habían logrado lo que muchos pensaron que no se lograría.

Así que con una sonrisa miro la fotografía de Neville y Hanna Longbotton. A penas seis meses que se habían casado, Hanna era la dueña de un conocido establecimiento. Mientras Neville, para orgullo de Minerva, era miembro del colegio como profesor de Herbologia.

Otra imagen era la de Luna y Theodoro Nott, que tras Theo invertir una gran suma en el Quisquilloso, se volvió uno de los periódicos más famosos de todo el mundo mágico, aplastando en cierta forma al Profeta. Claro, que no haría Theodoro Nott por su soñadora esposa, que esperaban a los primeros gemelos en toda la generación Nott.

Minerva pasando la siguiente pagina, negó con la cabeza cada locura que hicieron los hermanos Weasley. Una locura que casi le provoca a la pobre Molly un infarto, cuando uno escapo para casarse y la otra vivía sin casarse.

Ronald y Astoria Weasley que tras discutir enormemente el día de su graduación, solo huyeron juntos. Para aparecer unos meses después casados y con un hijo en camino, aunque era increíble ver como después de tres años, ya iban por su segundo hijo y otro en el horno.

Mientras Ginny que era una gran jugadora mundial, un año después de graduarse se fue a vivir junto a su prometido Blaise, un prestigioso empresario y su entrenador personal.

Así que por ser quienes eran e ignorando las protestas de Molly, que al final tuvo que resignarse aceptar la decisión de los jóvenes, que tenían claro que para amarse, por ahora no era necesario casarse.

-Quien lo hubiera dicho—dijo pasando otra pagina…-Mi niño que vivió…tu mas que nadie mereces ser muy feliz—dijo mirando una hermosa foto de Harry y Pansy Potter.

Harry y Pansy se habían casado un año y medio después de su graduación. El niño que vivió había hecho su sueño realidad de tener una familia y convertirse en el jefe de Aurores. Mientras Pansy a pesar de tener un enorme talento para el diseño de moda, prefirió solo ser esposa y madre del pequeño James Sirius, eso era que esta ese día Minerva no podía creer.

Así hubo más fotos de estudiantes, más hermosos recuerdos, más sueños realizados que Minerva miraba tras pasar las páginas de su álbum de recuerdos. Solo faltaba una mas, una fotografía que por tres años había esperado con ansias. Una última foto que completaría, que la locura de San Valentín si tuvo el efecto esperado.

Así que mirándose nuevamente en el espejo, guardo el tan preciado álbum y con una enorme sonrisa, tomo la delicada invitación en sus manos, mas una pequeña caja de cristal, salió de su habitación.

-Ya estas lista—

-Si Albus…Hagrid ya debe estar por llegar para partir juntos—

-Me alegro—dijo con una amable sonrisa…-Te vez bien Minerva…serás la madrina mas bonita—

-Gracias—

-Ya los estudiantes están en sus citas—

-Si…varios profesores se quedaron a cargo en lo que llegamos—

-Entonces diviértete—

-Albus—

-Si—

-Se que te lo he dicho, pero muchas gracias por aquella sugerencia loca, que me diste tres años atrás—

-No tienes que darlas amiga mía—dijo con una sonrisa…-Nunca perdí la esperanza en ellos, en que aprenderían a olvidar para poder perdonar y el mejor ejemplo es la boda de hoy—

-Así es—dijo mirando la imagen del cuadro.

-Felicita a los novios de mi parte—

-Lo hare—

-Directora McGonagall ya estoy listo…hola director Dumbledore—dijo Hagrid tras entrar por la puerta.

-Hagrid justo a tiempo—

-Hola mi buen Hagrid—

-Siempre es un gusto verlo…directora ya es hora, recuerde que somos los padrinos de la boda—dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Nos veremos después Albus—

-Que se diviertan—tras escuchar como ambos desaparecían por medio de la red flu…-Te dije que era una maravillosa idea, Severus—

-Hay por favor…ahí vamos otra vez—dijo soltando un bufido.

-La magia del amor es tan maravillosa, sabía que sería un día hermoso para sanar heridas y etc…etc…etc—

-Solo espero que alguien tenga la piedad de cambiar mi cuadro de lugar—dijo tras escucharlo reír.

-Hay amigo, cuando tenemos de tanto de que hablar—

-¡Voy a exigir un cambio!—grito escuchando mas fuerte la risa de Albus Dumbledore…-¡Deja de reírte Dumbledore!—

-Solo hasta que admitas que tuve razón—dijo entre risas.

-Que alguien tenga piedad de mí…piedad es mucho pedir—dijo casi en una súplica.

Severus Snape sabía que aunque era solo un simple cuadro, el tener de compañero a Dumbledore, haría de sus días eternamente largos, aunque jamás admitiría que serian eternamente divertidos.

Xxxxxxx

El mes de febrero se conoce como el mes del amor, pero la realidad es que ese mes es mucho más. Porque puedes descubrir que tienes cosas en común con personas que no sabías que existían.

También puede ser el comienzo de maravillosas amistades, de alegrías, llantos, de todo un poco. Ese mes es solo el comienzo para enseñarnos que hay que aprender a olvidar esos malos momentos, aprender a mirar la vida de otra forma, aprender que las cosas mas sencillas nos pueden dar una enorme felicidad.

Eso fue lo que en el fondo impulso a Minerva McGonagall a llevar aquella idea descabellada. Porque solo quiso que sus antiguos estudiantes aprendieran, que todo se podía, si así ellos lo querían y podía sentirse orgullosa de decir…que si lo aprendieron.

Ahora en los terrenos de la prestigiosa mansión Malfoy, una decoración blanca anunciaba la boda esperada por muchos. La naturaleza no podía estar más hermosa para la ocasión.

Todo estaba decorado delicadamente, con sillas blancas a las esquina, un camino blanco que llegaba hasta el pequeño altar con vista al lago, rodeado de un arco de seda, con rosas en cristal y escarcha, dándole ese decorado único y mágico.

No había duda que Draco tenía razón cuando hablo del lago, uno que ahora seria testigo de la unión con la mujer que amaba. Así que poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a llegar, tomando asiento de inmediato.

Mientras Minerva McGonagall miraba a los estudiantes que tras saludarla, platicaban animadamente con sus antiguos compañeros, preguntándose si alguien hubiera creído que eso podía ser posible.

-Directora McGonagall—

-¿Como esta señora Malfoy?—

-Muy bien gracias…ya en los próximos minutos comenzaremos, si fueran tan amables en tomar sus lugares—

-Somos los padrinos—dijo Hagrid emocionado.

-Lo sé Hagrid…Draco querido ya vamos a comenzar—dijo Narcisa arreglándole la corbata.

-Hola Draco…felicidades—

-Gracias Hagrid, directora McGonagall—

-Se ve muy guapo joven Malfoy…hay algo diferente en usted—

-La magia del amor supongo—dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Que tal luzco?—

-Excelente Hagrid…te vez muy guapo—

-No hay nada que no haría por Hermione—haciendo reír al platinado.

-Disculpen ya llego el ministro—dijo Narcisa junto a la señora Granger…-Tomen sus lugares—

-La magia de este día seguirá teniendo su efecto—le susurro a Minerva, caminando hacia el altar.

-Así es Hagrid…así es—dijo mirando a todos los presentes.

Unos minutos después se escucho la marcha nupcial, poniéndose todos en pie. Hermione que camina del brazo de su padre, llevaba un radiante vestido blanco, sus cabellos estaban recogido con pequeñas florecitas en cristal en el pelo y en sus manos un ramo de rosas en cristal.

La chica que mas hermosa, mas feliz no podía estar, caminaba mirando hacia el frente, mirando a un joven platinado que dentro de poco seria su esposo, que en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, ambos sonrieron.

-Te entrego mi joya más preciada muchacho—

-Le juro que la amare con toda el alma señor Granger—

-Eso quería volver a escuchar—dándole un beso en la frente a Hermione, le entrego la mano de su hija al joven platinado, tomando asiento junto a su esposa, que lloraba de la emoción.

-Te vez hermosa—le susurro el joven.

-Gracias…te vez muy guapo—

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a la celebración de esta boda…que hable ahora o calle para siempre—dijo el ministro.

En cuanto el ministro pronuncio aquellas palabras, tanto los novios, como todas las miradas cayeron en Lucius Malfoy. El patriarca de la familia tras ver que los invitados lo miraban con los brazos cruzados, se giro para mirar a su esposa que para su sorpresa, lo miraba como si esperara que dijera algo, solo para asesinarlo allí mismo.

-Pero porque me miras así…si no he dicho nada—dijo indignado por todas las miradas.

-Solo quería estar segura de que ni con el pensamiento querido—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esto es el colmo...mi propia esposa—murmuro entre dientes.

-Sabes que te amo…pero la felicidad de nuestro hijo está por encima de todo—dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Usted que espera un premio, continúe con la ceremonia!—grito Lucius asustando al pobre ministro.

-Gracias a Dios no habiendo nadie, continuemos—dijo con una sonrisa de alivio.

Lucius Malfoy más indignado o humillado no se podía sentir, miro de reojo a su bella esposa que sonrió complacida, que le había hecho señas al ministro de que podía continuar con la hermosa ceremonia.

Aunque no lo dijera, Lucius se sentía el hombre mas afortunado de tener a esa mujer a su lado, a un hijo que pelearía de ahora en adelante por lo que amaba y a una valiente joven que sería desde ese día una Malfoy, sintiendo un enorme orgullo de ser parte de esa familia.

Aunque ni muerto admitiría ese pensamiento o saldrían de sus labios esas palabras, porque ante todo la imagen del despiadado Lucius Malfoy había que mantenerla intacta o solo por orgullo propio había que mantener las apariencias hasta el final de los días.

Xxxxxxx

La hermosa ceremonia continúo bajo aquel paisaje de invierno. Para cuando había concluido la ceremonia con un…_lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre, puede besar a la novia_…los aplausos entre suspiros de alivio se escucharon en todo el hermoso paisaje, tras sellarse aquellas palabras con un beso.

-Damas y caballeros les presento al señor y la señora Malfoy—

Todos se pusieron de pie, para aplaudirle a los recién casados. En cuestión de minutos los novios se vieron rodeados por un mar de invitados que les deseaba felicidad. Así que entre una suave melodía, la velada continua entre pláticas, risas, fotos y el baile esperado.

El baile de los novios se podía decir que era uno de los rituales más antiguos, como el que la novia bailara con su padre. Pero muchos aguantaron la respiración cuando Lucius le toco bailar con la novia, que para alivio de sus amigos fue un baile hermoso.

-Padre…me devuelves a mi esposa—

-Por supuesto…bienvenida a la familia Hermione—dijo dándole un beso en la mano.

-Gracias señor Malfoy—

-Draco—retirándose con una reverencia elegante.

-¿Todo bien con mi padre?—

-Muy bien amor mío—

La hermosa noche continuo, primero con el primer corte de la tarta de boda, el lanzamiento del ramo, que para alegría de Molly la atrapo Ginny, sin contar que los jóvenes se pusieron a un lado para que solo Blaise atrapara la liga de seda, provocando que Molly empezara a preparar la próxima boda.

Así que entre bailes, risas, fotos, en especial una inolvidable fotografía del trió dorado juntos nuevamente, la velada continuo con la alegría que solo una boda puede dar. Así que Hermione con la alegría en sus ojos, miraba hacia el lago cuando sintió unas manos rodeándola por su cintura.

-¿Eres feliz?—

-Mas de lo que pude imaginar—dijo girándose…-Te amo Draco—

-Te amo Hermione—besando sus labios.

-¿A dónde iremos de luna de miel?—pregunto abrazándolo…-No me has dicho nada—

-Me creerías si te digo que no lo sé—

-¿Cómo que no sabes?—

-Veras amor…la profesora McGonagall hablo conmigo hace unos días atrás, me dijo que deseaba regalarnos el viaje. Como entenderás no tuve el valor de decirle que no—

-Siendo así—dándole un beso.

La fiesta continuó hasta ya entrada la noche, continúo entre buenos deseos, entre dos familias que aunque eran diferentes, tenían algo grande en común…la felicidad de sus hijos que estaban abrazados frente al lago.

-Hermione, Draco—

-Profesora—

-Lamento interrumpir…pero no queremos irnos sin antes entregarles algo—

-Gracias por ser mi madrina—

-Fue un honor—

-Nos hicieron esperar mucho—dijo Hagrid.

-Lo lamentamos—

-Siempre pensé que como fueron los primeros en comprometerse, serian los primeros en casarse…pero resulto que fueron los últimos—dijo Hagrid.

-Hagrid tiene razón—

-Para crear el suspenso de todos los que pensaron que esto no llegaría a nada—dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-Draco—

-La verdad directora es que no queríamos casarnos hasta encontrar a los señores Granger…para Hermione era importante que estuvieran presente en este día—

-Entiendo—

-Mis padres estaban en Australia…tardamos un poco mas de un año en encontrarlos y devolverle sus recuerdos—

-Si y después vinieron los preparativos…ya se podrá imaginar a nuestras madres hablando sobre la boda—dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba las madres de ambos.

-Los nietos—dijo Hermione mirando en la misma dirección.

-Oh si…fueron unos meses largo—dijo abrazando a la castaña.

-Sin contar la larga discusión de nuestros padres—

-Pero valió la pena…porque al fin eres mi esposa—

-Que hermoso—dijo limpiándose un poco las lagrimas…-No es el momento para llorar…no sé si le habrá contado señor Malfoy sobre mi regalo—

-No tenía que ponerse con eso—

-Ha sido un verdadero placer—dijo girándose hacia el semi gigante…-Hagrid hace los honores—entregándole la cajita.

-Por supuesto—dijo abriendo la caja de cristal.

-Es una de las esferas mágicas—rosándola con sus dedos…-Se siente fría o sea que…—

-Los llevara al mismo lugar…solo que está preparada para que tengan una hermosa luna de miel—

-Oh profesora—dijo Hermione abrazándola…-Gracias—

-Gracias—dijo Draco dándole igualmente un abrazo.

-Si ese lugar mágico logro el milagro…pues que continúe haciendo más milagros—

-Que se diviertan mucho—dijo Hagrid algo sonrojado.

-Gracias Hagrid…eres el mejor padrino que una novia puede tener—

-Me harás llorar—dijo secándose las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas.

-Ya saben cómo funciona…la puerta no aparecerá hasta dentro de dos semanas—

-Creo que podre que tal sacrificio—

-¡DRACO!—

-Te vez hermosa enojada señora Malfoy—dijo dándole un beso.

-No cambias señor Malfoy—

-No sería yo si cambiara—riendo todos.

-Ya es tiempo de que se vayan—

-Nos vemos profesora y muchas gracias por el regalo—dijo abrazándola.

-Por nada…siempre serás mi alumna favorita—dijo riendo ambas.

-Ven acá Hermione—dijo Hagrid abrazándola.

-Señor Malfoy…que sean muy felices—

-Nunca le di las gracias profesora—

-Pero—

-No por esto…sino por lo de las citas a ciegas—dijo viendo la interrogación en sus ojos…-Esa locura de San Valentín salvo lo que pensé, que no tenía salvación—

-¿Que cosa?—

-Mi alma…gracias—dijo abrazándola…-Dele las gracias por ponerla en mi camino—le susurro en el oído.

-Se lo diré—dijo con lagrimas…-Ahora vayan a su luna de miel…que sean muy felices—

Una vez que se despidieron de sus padres, amigos e invitados, que entre besos, abrazos y fotografías, les deseaban una feliz pero muy intensa luna de miel. Draco de la mano de Hermione, lanzo la esfera formándose de inmediato la iluminada puerta.

-Lista para otra locura de San Valentín—dijo tras el equipaje entrar.

-Lista para todas las locuras que venga…siempre que este a tu lado—dijo dándole un beso en los labios…-¡DRACO!—grito la castaña.

-A mi lado por siempre…mi señora Malfoy—tomándola en brazos.

Draco tomando a su ahora esposa en brazos, entro con ella por la puerta brillante, desapareciendo ambos al momento. Así que tras terminar la hermosa boda, otro día de San Valentín concluía, no sin antes dejarnos un mensaje en el corazón…que para amar intensamente, hay que saber perdonar, pero no sin antes, aprender a olvidar.

FIN

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 3**

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí llego esta historia, muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leerla, por todos esos comentarios fabulosos, seguirla o hacerla su favorita, desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón…gracias.**

**Les deseo a todas un gran San Valentín, que la amistad siempre este en sus corazones y que el amor de sus seres amados, siempre este con ustedes.**

**P.S. si aun no han leído "Unida en cuerpo y alma a la bestia" les invita a que pasen y lean…gracias.**

**Un fuerte abrazo, desde la isla del encanto.**

**Ladycat**


End file.
